bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
King Beetle
The King Beetle is a level 7 boss mob that resides in its lair. It has a large amount of health. Killing it the first time rewards 50,000 honey, 150 Battle Points, 5 gumdrops, 3 Royal Jellies, ?? of a random item (Eggs, Treats, etc), a ticket, and 1/7 chance to drop a King Beetle Amulet. Subsequent defeats give the same rewards, except the number of Royal Jellies is reduced to 2. It re-spawns 24 hours after being defeated. It is also random if you get 1-4 royal jellies, or 1-10 tickets. There is also a unknown chance to get an ant pass. Having more luck increases the amount of honey received, but doesn’t improve the probability of a King Beetle Amulet dropping. Strategy Defeating a King Beetle is challenging and it might kill you several times before you succeed. (Do not even attempt to defeat it with a full bag of pollen.) There are two recommended strategies for defeating it: # The Hasty Method, aka the Running and Jumping Method: this method involves running and jumping around the perimeter of the lair. You will be hit a few times, but the idea is to make the hits infrequent enough that you can regenerate in between. Building up maximum Haste can help, although it will run out before you finish. Using the Parachute or Glider can also help, since gliding through the air can be faster than running. # The Stop and Run Method: this method counts on the fact that the King Beetle has a predictable pattern of behavior. He moves toward his quarry, stops to "aim", and then lunges. If you stay still long enough for him to aim (about 3 seconds), but then quickly move away, he will lunge at where you used to be, not where you're at now. Thus, this method entails running along the edge of the lair, stopping, looking at King Beetle and watching for him to lock onto you, and then quickly jumping and running to a different point along the edge of the lair. Rinse and repeat until he is defeated. If you use this method right, this should be a repetitive easy kill. (There used to be another method that counted on a glitch which made the King Beetle avoid the corner with the "Song name".) Look Out For... With all methods, there are some things to watch out for. * There is a strip of red "lava" on the wall opposite the entrance/exit wall. If you touch it, you die immediately. (Patched mostly - there's no longer any lava leakage from the Noob Shop parkour, although going very close to the wall may kill you.) * If you get too far from the King Beetle, your bees will follow you instead of attacking him, but if you get too close, it's very easy to get caught in his "aura". * If more than one player is trying to defeat the King Beetle at the same time, its pattern of behavior can become less predictable. It can also be difficult to tell which King Beetle is targeting you. For best results, wait your turn. * If your bees' levels are much lower than 7, almost all of their attempts to hit the King Beetle will miss. This will, at the very least, make defeating him take an extremely long time. Tips There are some things that can help you defeat the King Beetle, regardless of which strategy you choose. * Having more bees and having bees with strong attack power like Lion Bees may help you. * Having high-level bees so attacks don't miss. * Wearing any in-game hats like Propeller Hat or Beekeeper's Mask can boost walk speed and jump power, and can reduce damage from bugs. * Collecting Rage tokens can be helpful, especially if you have fewer bees. Collecting Haste and Bear Morph tokens can also be helpful for dodging King Beetle's attack. * Like hats, some Guards give damage reduction or speed boosts. * While it is possible to defeat the King Beetle using the arrow keys to move, WASD is the suggested method, because it allows you to keep looking at the King Beetle while you're moving. * The Parachute or Glider can be used to quickly get out of the King Beetle's attack path. * It is a false rumor that clicking on the King Beetle has any effect. As Onett has confirmed, the King Beetle does not even have a click detector. Trivia * In the back right corner of the lair, there is something written on the floor. This is a hint to a code. (The clue is Song Name, which refers to the music that plays in the lair. If you check Onett's inventory, you'll see that it's called Crawlers.) *The King Beetle has the second most amount of health in the game, Tunnel Bear being first. *The King Beetle is the first boss in the game, with Tunnel Bear being second. *The King Beetle is the only mob that can drop an item that can be equipped on your character. *If you get the King Beetle stuck on the clue, the King Beetle will not be able to attack you for a while. *In the latest update, The King Beetle changed it's re-spawn time from 48hrs (2 Days) to 24hrs (1 Day) - this could be because of the Tunnel Bear being a harder boss, with a 2 Day timer. *If you don't kill King Beetle quick enough, he will respawn with full health Category:Mobs Category:Bosses